Follow You Into The Dark
by jrockonhigh
Summary: On a hunt, a man comes to take revenge on Sam by killing the youngest on their team. But she doesn't die, but becomes an invisible spirit who haunts the man who nearly killed her. Can she solve her own murder or perish on the way?
1. Chapter 1

Follow You Into The Dark

Disclaimer: Supernatural is Eric Kripke's

Chapter 1: In Between Dead and Alive

From a motel parking lot, a man watched a 1967 Impala pull in and saw two men step out with a teenager following suit. He smirked. It was time to set his plan in motion, time for his revenge on Sam Winchester. He pulled out and went down the road. Meanwhile, Dean was checking into the small motel and thought someone was watching him. But no one was. He grabbed the key to the motel room and went to the room with Sam and Aly behind him, feeling that someone was watching them also. It was nothing though, it was just a little paranoia.

In the motel, they were talking about the job they had here. They were hunting another pack of black hounds, which was routine. All three of them were doing research, only looking at the clock a few times. The last time they looked it was three p.m. but now it was seven and time for them to head out. The three of them were heading out to the woods where the hounds were last seen. They all piled back into the car and pulled out of the parking lot. The man who was watching earlier had to decide between the kid or Sam. He decided on the kid. The man sped down the road to the woods.

After a sea of forest, Dean had pulled off the main road and into the woods where the hounds were. Dean leaned against the car and then pulled out three guns. He handed one to Sam, then Aly, who gripped it firmly.

"Just meet back here in twenty minutes, okay?" Dean said.

"Okay. So what happens if we meet the pack?" Aly asked.

"Shoot them." Sam replied.

"Simple enough." Aly said.

All of them nodded and then took off into separate parts of the woods. Aly kept looking around but heard no low growls or saw any red or yellow eyes. She sighed and started to go back but felt someone grab her by her jacket. She couldn't make out who was holding her so there was no use in attacking. Aly then felt herself being thrown on the ground and weight on one of her sides. Then punches were being thrown and blood running down. She panicked as soon as someone reached for her gun. Not that. The mysterious attacker used the butt of the gun to hit her and she felt part of her vision go. She looked at the attacker with a dazed but hardened expression.

"Just who are you?" She asked.

"I am Marcus, the last thing you'll see. Sam Winchester cut off my friend's head." The attacker replied.

"So that's it? It's no reason to beat up a kid." She said sharply.

"Shut up, kid!" The attacker yelled.

He took the gun again and hit her head, this time, leaving her close to death. The man made sure she was out of it with a few more punches, then found a sewer and dumped her body there. He proceeded to flee leaving the gun behind. He had done it but felt wrong.

In the sewer, Aly could feel herself slipping into the black that was death. Not again, she thought, I don't want to go, not yet. But she was pulled in and the darkness was not going to let her out. Then a few seconds later, she felt different. But she saw herself, her face covered in drying blood and bruises. Was she dead or not? She couldn't answer but Sam and Dean were probably worrying about her. She climbed out of the sewer and went back to the Impala seeing the brothers looking concerned. Aly was hoping this was all a dream. But they didn't stop and look her way. She waved a hand in front of their faces but they were fazed. She backed away realizing that they couldn't see her and no one else could see her.

"I really am dead." She said. "I am."


	2. Chapter 2

Follow You Into The Dark

Aly's an OC I created for my other Supernatural fics and I recommend reading the others: Eyes of Fire, Origins, and In Spirit. Butenjoy the second chapter. (A/N)

Disclaimer: Supernatural is Eric Kripke's

Chapter 2: Revelation

Aly kept walking down a road looking at the cars passing by and felt rain pouring. She looked up seeing the sky, gray and cloudy, and then at the road again seeing a man talking on a cell phone. Why would someone be in the rain without a jacket or umbrella?, she thought. Aly went up closer, listening to what he was saying. It sounded bad.

"I really screwed up, man. I killed her, killed her." The man said

_Marcus you did what you to do. You said someone was going to die,_ a voice replied.

"I know but I should've gone after Dean, not her." The man said with remorse.

_Man, you did what you did. Listen, I'll help you move the body tomorrow._ The voice said consoling him.

"Thanks man." The man named Marcus replied.

Marcus kept talking and then walked back to his car. Aly followed him and got in the backseat, knowing that she wouldn't be seen. He started driving when she heard the car hit something and saw a deer lying with tire tracks. Her eyes went to the deer standing, as though it hadn't been hit by a car at all. The standing deer disappeared when she turned away. Her eyes lit up with relization that was she wasn't dead, only on the verge of it. She smiled slightly then felt the car stop in front of a run-down apartment building. She got out and followed him to his apartment where another man sat at a small table with a cigarette in his hand. The rain was still pouring.

"So you really killed her?" The man asked putting the cigarette in the ashtray.

"Shut up. I don't want to hear it." Marcus said.

"You know, Marcus, you didn't have to take revenge. Lindsay wouldn't want to see you like this." The man said.

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up?" Marcus said his anger rising. "And I don't see you doing anything, Jeremiah."

He went to his bedroom and looked outside of the window seeing the rain pour then put his head in his hands. Still unseen, Aly stood there watching him. What he said to his friend was out of his own anger, his regret. She looked him in the eyes and saw war brewing beneath them.

"So this what I'm dying for. Oh that's right, you were out for revenge." Aly said angrily. "No, I'm dying because you thought by killing me, you can escape your grief. Well you can't!"

Marcus buried his head further into his hands, as though he could hear her voice. Aly just looked at him again.

"I know you can hear me, don't think that I won't come back." Aly said.

She left the small room and exited the apartment finding her way back to the motel where the Winchester brothers were. A detective was in there questioning them. She opened the door and went into the hear the conversation.

"I'm sorry for this boys, I really am. But did you hear anything? A scream or something?" The detective asked.

"We didn't hear anything." Sam replied bluntly.

"Did you see anyone approaching Aly?" The detective asked, keeping anxiety away.

"No. We were heading back to the car and noticed she hadn't come back." Dean said.

"That's all for now. We'll start a search party tomorrow." The detective said. "But I really am sorry."

"Thanks." Dean said.

After the detective left, Sam and Dean sat there talking debating whether or not to finish the hunt. But they knew they weren't going to but it was something to focus on. Aly was there trying again to get their attention. She saw her laptop up and running on Notepad. Relieved, she went over to it and typed out a message: I'm out there, in the woods. I'm alive. But there was nothing and the message wasn't there.

"I wonder how someone got a hold of her." Sam said. "She's not an easy target."

"If this guy was bigger than her, then he could tackle her easily." Dean replied. "But still, Aly fought her way through a werewolf."

"That's true but she couldn't escape this one." Sam muttered.

"Don't worry, Sammy, they'll find her alive." Dean said assuringly.

Aly was still there watching them but she was laying down. She looked to her side seeing her I-Pod stuck on "Taking Back Control", the song she listened to last. She pressed the play button and heard it play, not that anyone else could hear it.

his home  
This place  
It turns its back on time and space

We hope  
You pray  
But today is still today

Oh we ran ourselves  
Ragged and  
All these broken backs  
Tragically

We tried  
You failed  
Another mark you left in hell

Sam and Dean still weren't looking her way.

This cut  
Will run  
But the guilt has just begun

Oh we ran ourselves  
Ragged and  
All these broken backs  
Tragically

The future bleeds  
These words conciet  
Don't let it go  
We're taking back control

Aly kept on listening, letting the music fill her.

This hole  
You told  
Left blood on every door

We hope  
You find  
Tragedy will change you mind

Oh we ran ourselves  
Ragged and  
All these broken backs  
Tragically

The future bleeds  
These words conciet  
Don't let it go  
We're taking back control

She closed her eyes with the song still playing and fell asleep, forgetting the long road and everything that happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Follow You Into The Dark

Disclaimer: Supernatural is Eric Kripke's

A\N: I'm trying to decide how long to make this story but I'm going to go with the flow. And finals are over so I'm feeling really happy. Oh and Jake's another one of my OCs, he's in In Spirit. 

Chapter 3: On the Edge of Death and Truth

Aly woke up to the noise of the Impala's purring engine leaving the parking lot. She forgot today was the search party and the day that Marcus and Jeremiah were moving her body. She got up and headed down the road to the woods where police were talking to the search party. Dean stood there indifferent in expression while Sam had a face of intent. The group had started to break up and the officers went over to their car.

"So how long does she have?" One of them asked with a serious tone.

"Depending on her injuries, she has two or three days." The other replied.

"So you think she's still alive?" The officer said. "Way to have faith."

"In this case, yes. The man who has her is probably Marcus Flint." The other replied. "Flint's known for keeping his victims alive for days then kills them."

"So he's a killer." The man said. "We better find her fast. But what about Sam and Dean?"

"We won't say anything, these boys are already distraught as it is." The officer replied. "Now, let's get searching."

In the high brush, Marcus and Jeremiah listened to the officers' conversation. Jeremiah glared at him and started moving away, feeling betrayed that he didn't know.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jeremiah asked looking away.

"I didn't think you should know." Marcus said. "It wasn't that important."

"Not that important?! Damn it, I'm going to be arrested for this." Jeremiah replied. "After I help you move the body, I want you out of my apartment and out of my life."

"I thought it come down to this." Marcus said pulling out a gun. "I recommend you listen to me or say hello to a bullet."

"I'll listen." Jeremiah replied reluctantly. "Just talk."

"After all this is over, I'll leave but until then, I won't." Marcus said still holding the gun. "Now just open up that sewer."

Jeremiah complied and within minutes they were out of the woods. Aly stood there, seeing the blood had dried and the bruises had turned an even darker purple than they were before. She also saw that she was unconcious and that her side was a purple tint. That was the twelveth time she had broken her ribs at least. She sighed and walked into the woods, seeing the sewer had been closed but something had been left behind, a piece of her t-shirt, stained with red. Aly looked up seeing a dog coming up and barking. The man handling him picked up the piece of fabric and praised the dog, who was still barking.

"Is there something else there, boy?" The officer asked, stroking the dog's fur.

The dog suddenly stopped barking and kept walking. She saw Sam talking by the small creek. She got as close as she could, seeing Ruby and Jake standing there. Jake, stood with black eyes.

"Sam, you know we can't help with this, it's police work." Ruby said.

"I know but this isn't a normal disappearance, something's not right." Sam replied. "Last night, I thought someone was watching us. A ghost or something."

"So it's not just a myth." Ruby muttered under her breath.

"What's not a myth?" Sam asked.

"Well Sam, what you were feeling was probably Aly. She's literally invisible, no one can see or hear her." Ruby replied.

"Can't you see her? Hear her?" Sam said.

"No not even a demon can see them but at times we can hear them." Ruby replied. "Like now, I know she's here."

"She's-? What's she saying?" Sam said a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Her killer's name, Marcus Flint." Ruby said.

"She's also saying she's alive but dying." Jake piped in. "Sam you should know this. She only has three days to hold on, well in this case, two."

"Two days? As in she will be dead in a few days?" Sam asked no losing the glimmer of hope.

"Yes and no. Depending on her injuries, it's a good bet." Ruby said. "You guys better go after Marcus Flint. Now."

Sam nodded and found Dean, who ran to his car. It was still early in the day and had time to catch him. A short amount of time passed when they found a man standing, he wasn't far from the forest but close to a cliff. Dean had seen him before and he stuck around longer than the search party did. Dean took notice of this and pulled out his gun. The man felt something behind his head.

"Please don't shoot." The man pleaded. "I didn't do anything, I swear."

"I'm sure you're innocent but have you heard of Marcus Flint?" Dean asked touching cocking the gun.

"N-no- I mean yes. He's my friend. Please tell me you're not a cop." The man begged.

"I'm not a cop but I'm the guy who will shoot your head off if you don't tell me where the body is." Dean said.

"What body?" The man asked.

"Oh you know, sixteen year old, beaten to death. Come on, spit it out." Dean said.

"I don't know." The man said.

"You know, now tell me." Dean replied coldly.

"I'll tell you. We moved the body to the dam five miles from here." The man replied breaking down. "It'll be washed away if you don't hurry."

"Thanks." Dean said.

"Yeah thanks, Jerry, for giving away our little secret." Marcus said pulling a trigger.

The bullet hit its target and a man let out a pain-filled scream.


End file.
